The Twilight
by shortcircuitify
Summary: A perfect mix of light and darkness, in which Hades and Persephone grow and love together in snippets. Includes a nervous Hades and blushing Persephone. HadesxPersephone. (T for now, may change..?)
1. Chapter 1

Dear Gods, he had not been so nervous in his whole immortal life, this he knew for a fact. No god or goddess or nymph could cause such a spell to loom over him, making it impossible for him to sleep or govern the dead or brood without images of golden hair and green eyes to spring before his vision, making his cheeks flush and a rare smile to grace his lips.

And now, with the opportunity to speak to one more fair than Aphrodite, he was _nervous. Him_ , the god that was most feared by his brothers and sisters, could not seem to speak to someone as fair and kind and gentle as her.

But nevertheless he had sworn on the River Styx that he would speak with her when next he visited Olympus, and thanks to such a stupid whim (initiated by that tricky Hecate), he was standing across an orchard filled with sprawling flowers staring at their creator who mirrored their beauty, if not more so. Slowly, he began walking towards the fair Persephone, and he hoped that he could keep some of the dignity he was so well known for while speaking to her.

She finally turned around, hearing his steps approaching, and smiled a smile more radiant than the never-ending sun in the Elysian Fields. His cheeks flushed and he pretended it was because of the mid-morning sun, "Hello, dear Perspehone."

Her smile grew larger, if that was possible, and she merrily replied, "Hello, Hades. What brings you here, in the middle of the day, no less?" She giggled, and he was certain he would pass out. If her voice was a melody, her laugh was a song no muse could imitate.

His heart was thumping so rapidly he was sure she had heard by now – oh wait, she had asked him a question, but he was so preoccupied with not looking like a fool that he now looked like a fool as she waited patiently for his answer, staring into his soul with those forests of green she dared call eyes.

Wouldn't it be incredibly rude to ask her what she had asked him? She would think he was not paying attention! No, he would never ignore her, not a single whim or want she would acquire, he would always listen to her.

Since he was certain that he would likely sound like an idiotic mortal looking for favor if he tried speaking to Persephone for an extended period of time, and he did not want her to think he was like her other suitors who simply saw her as a prize to be won – one to look at and not listen to – he decided to take the only course of action he saw fit, "I am sorry, dear Persephone, but I must take my leave. Charon calls to me that there are souls to be judged," On a whim, he bent over, took her delicate hand in one of his own, and kissed her knuckles. He did not dare look at her, "I hope this is not the only time we meet." There, perhaps he did keep a little bit of his dignity during their encounter.

He let go of her hand and when he finally looked up, sure that he was not as red as he was when he kissed her, he saw Persephone would not look him in the eye and her cheeks were flushed a beautiful pink. Did he offend her? Embarrass her? He certainly hoped not, but if he did, he made sure to make a swift exit, disappearing in a cloud of smoke and darkness to his kingdom under the earth.

He did not hear her quiet "Goodbye, dear Hades," and her shoulders slump in disappointment that he did not stay.


	2. Chapter 2

She watches him when he visits Olympus in the night, away from the prying eyes of her mother. He only comes at night, she notices, to speak with his brothers on matters regarding the underworld. She does not complain, however, for the moon throws his features in sharp relief – his strong jaw, his high cheeks, his dark eyes which seem as black as the abyss.

Sometimes he seeks out Zeus and Poseidon for council, but occasionally he simply sweeps the grounds, wandering nowhere in particular, and she wishes with all her being that he would visit more often during the day, where she might have the chance to speak with him.

Her cheeks turn pink, remembering her current espionage of the only god that ever intrigued her.

He was so different than all the other suitors looking for her hand (as if her mother would allow any of them near her in the first place). Apollo, Ares, even Hermes, all of them saw her for her outer beauty – what they saw on the surface. They were enamored by her, but she knew they did not want her for her heart.

 _Him_ \- she knew he saw more than just her face. When he looked at her, those few times they could meet, she felt shivers run down her spine at the way he would stare past her eyes, seeing past them directly into her soul. The way he would listen to her, smile when she attempted to be humorous, compliment her on her prose (on the few occasions neither of them were too nervous to speak).

She felt goosebumps run up her arms thinking about those dark eyes beholding her, watching her as she bared herself to him – mind and body…

She let out a breathy sigh, and instantly Hades turned to her direction. She froze, afraid he would find her and _oh no_ what would she do if he found her? What would _he_ do?

Fortunately, he turned back again, continuing his night stroll through one of Olympus's many gardens.

Perhaps one day he would tell her the only reason he wanders is because he knows she is there with him.

 **A/N:** _Thank you for all the favs, follows, and views! Thank you for the review madame thome :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Persephone sat meekly at her mother's side during Council as Demeter ranted on to Zeus about controlling his son's and brother's in their 'urges' towards her daughter. Not only was Persephone not interested in any of them (apparently), but none of the gods were worthy of her anyway.

Persephone reflected that although what her mother said was mostly true, there was _one_ person that she was interested in, and she was certain was worthy of her. She looked up through her lashes at said god, who was sitting across from her and her tyrant mother, watching Demeter speak with what she could only describe as… disappointment?

Her mother again started screeching at Zeus when his answer was not satisfactory, making Persephone jump from her trance and visibly flinch in her seat. She looked towards Hades hoping he didn't notice her staring at him, but when she saw his dark eyes boring into her own, she knew he did.

Despite her best intentions, her cheeks flushed pink and she squirmed in her seat, looking anywhere but at him.

Jumbles of thoughts ran through her mind, and all of them had to deal with the god of the underworld, and all of them had to deal with how she must seem like such a child to him. Staring at him like he was water and she was starving to drink, become flustered just by looking at him, admiring his features…

Against her better judgement, she looked back over to him in curiosity while her mother continued rambling about Persephone's 'purity and innocence that should never be tainted'. He was still looking at her, to her surprise, and instead of the mocking smirk she painted him wearing in her head, his mouth held a small and gentle smile.

She had never seen Hades smile before, and it was _absolutely beautiful_. Her cheeks blushing to a deeper shade of pink, she gave him a small and hesitant smile in return, hoping it matched the sincerity that was written in his.

Seeing her smile his cheeks turned slightly red before he turned his attention back to the ranting Demeter.

Perhaps it was time for Persephone to show her mother she could find her own god. One she was certain was worthy of her affections.

 **A/N:** _Thank you for all the follows, favs, views, and review again madame thome and smalsa! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

She waited until she was certain her mother was asleep before sneaking out of their home and up to Olympus, using the dark of night to hide her from any straggling gods roaming the grounds, and snuck her way towards one of its many gardens to wait.

If Hades would only show himself at night, then she would just have to wait for him!

After following him for so long, Persephone was certain she knew his routes through the many gardens better than he himself did. He varied it up every so often, for variety of course, and so she waited in one of the gardens he liked to visit the most often – on the very edge of Olympus where a variety of daisies and lilies grew in wild crops – hoping that he would happen upon her in the night. After that… she wasn't so sure yet.

And if he skipped over her tonight, she would wait until the next night for him too, until he walked into this very garden and found her waiting among the multitude of flowers that reflected the moon upon their petals.

She waited, nervous, playing with her long, golden hair: plaiting it, running her fingers through it, whatever she could to calm her fidgeting fingers. The longer she waited for the elusive Hades, the more foolish she began to felt. She must have looked silly to be sitting around Olympus at night, _specifically_ waiting for someone just for the slim chance to talk to him.

Her cheeks flushed in silent embarrassment, and quickly changing her mind, she stood and turned to return to her own home. Except, she walked into something very tall and very solid and dressed in very dark robes.

She slowly looked up to see Hades intently staring down at her, confusion and – was that _amusement? -_ coloring his vision.

"Oh, um, hello Hades!" Now Persephone's cheeks were an even deeper shade of pink, and she looked down at her feet, unsure of what to do, or what Hades would do about finding her, for that matter. She fidgeted her feet, waiting for him to say something in return.

"Hello, dear Persephone," his voice was gentle and quiet, causing her to look back up at his face. Most of his features were obscured in shadow, so she couldn't tell his reaction to finding silly little her, "What are you doing out so late at night? Won't your mother be… worried about you?"

She heard the hint of disappointment in his voice when he mentioned Demeter, and Persephone stared into his eyes as intently as she could, hoping to convey to him her sincerity,  
"Well, probably, I didn't really tell her I left. But she can't control my life," She was a bumbling mess of nerves, trying to convince him that she wasn't a doppelganger to her paranoid mother, "and I can make my own decisions, you know! I actually quite prefer… the _night_ … so, you know…" She mumbled the last part, again looking away from Hades' face. Part of her hoped he understood her emphasis on night, and another part wished she had forgone this idea in the first place.

Instead she felt his hand cup her cheek, tilting her head to look back at his own face. She thought she would melt just from his touch alone – he was so warm, and it surprised her in a very very pleasant way. Moving his own head slightly to the side, she could now see his features more clearly – his soft smile and, was that a blush on his cheeks too?

She hoped so.

"Well, if that is the case, perhaps we could walk… together? The night is still young of course, but if you would prefer not to…" Hades' own rambling relaxed Persephone a bit, knowing he was at least a little bit as nervous as she was.

"Yes, that sounds lovely."

He let out a breath she didn't know he was holding, and retracted his hand from her cheek. She contained the noise of protest that was threatening to be let out, and instead began walking by Hades' side, praying to Zeus that she wouldn't embarrass herself more than she already did.

 **A/N:** _Thank you for all the favs, follows, and all the reviews as well! I'm happy so many people are liking this so far, and it's definitely very motivating to see all the feedback :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Persephone found it was absolutely _lovely_ simply talking to Hades while they both strolled through the lovely gardens of Olympus. Granted, Persephone was the one mostly speaking, but Hades was attentive and listened to her speak about politics and whatever else suited her over the course of their walk, and it made her even more relax around him instantly. She would speak about things that excited her, made her almost shudder in excitement such as talking about the flowers that bloomed under her very fingers, and Hades would watch her with undivided attention, not interrupting for he was afraid it would break the perfect spell that fell between them.

He watched her as her cheeks flushed a beautiful pink and her eyes glimmered with wonder; he would nod in understanding, and the only time he looked away from her was when the urge to kiss the tip of her nose, her cheeks, her animated mouth became too much.

Nerves would always take over then, and he would have to turn away for a moment until his own excitement simmered down and he could look upon the lovely Persephone again without embarrassing himself. She noticed, of course, because she was just as earnestly watching Hades – his strong jaw and deep eyes, his nervous blush that only showed sometimes but always made her smile nervously – but she never mentioned anything.

And so they wandered, almost aimlessly, listening and speaking in an ease Persephone was pleasantly surprised by, never wanting the night to end for it meant returning to the seclusion her mother imprisoned her in, away from sweet Hades. How could anyone ever fear someone so kind?

She wanted desperately to hold his hand or arm while they walked, but was worried of his reaction if she did so, and was worried that her own face might combust too. So Persephone simply walked beside the tall, dark god, unaware of the distance between them becoming smaller and smaller as they continued on, until they were so close to touching that Hades was certain she would hear his rapid heartbeat, and he could perhaps feel her arm brush against his…

"Persephone!" Helios called to them from across the way, breaking them from their trance and making Hades flinch away from the beautiful goddess, putting a respectable amount of distance between them.

He knowingly smirked at the two as he walked towards them, "I will be bringing sunrise to Olympus soon, dear Persephone, and you should return home before your mother finds you wandering about with your… _companion_."

Amusement colored his tone as he walked passed the couple to prepare his chariot, and Persephone squeaked when his words finally sunk in.

She looked up towards Hades, regret and sadness in her deep, green depths. His smile was melancholy in return, before he quickly (in an act of tremendous courage) wrapped one of his arms around her waist, bringing her close against his wide chest, earning another squeak. She felt so small in his arms, and so secure, as if she was made to fit into his grasp.

"I shall bring you home, it will be faster," he whispered nervously, asking for permission, which she granted readily with a quick nod, not wanting him to let go of her just yet.

They were transported in a cloud of smoke and darkness to the edge of Demeter's estate of greenery and flora.

Hades quickly let go of Persephone, certain he would never be able to if he held on a moment longer, and Persephone let out a tiny sigh of disappointment that she somewhat hoped he was able to hear.

As he did so long ago, he took her hand and bowed to kiss her knuckles, lingering a moment before he bid her a farewell and swept off in the early morning light.

Persephone held the hand he kissed close to her heart a moment, before skipping back to her mother's house, feel exhilarated rather than tired from staying up all night.

 **A/N:** _Wow! Thank you guys so much for all the favs, follows, and all the lovely reviews! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Demeter scanned her estate once more, as clearly as she could in the dark and the light of her torch. She had awaken in the middle of the night, a bought on insomnia hitting, and promptly checked on Kore to see if she was also suffering. She had found an empty bed instead, and all the creatures inhabiting Demeter's estate were promptly awoken to search for her missing daughter.

"She can't have gotten far," she had cried, some semblance of calm hiding her inner anxiety. As the night wore on, however, no Kore was found and Demeter's hysteria grew to an all-time high as she roamed the estate herself, wailing and calling Kore's name into the empty night.

Now, she simply stood at the front of her home, voice hoarse but still calling into the night, hoping for some miracle that Kore would return, unharmed, and she could promptly punish whoever had stolen her daughter.

She was the only one still awake, and while plotting how to harm Zeus in the most effective way possible, she saw movement ahead of her, a woman, lithe and elegant, walking towards her.

Then she saw those flowing blonde locks and green orbs that captivated all, and her knees went weak, almost collapsing into her daughter's arms. _Her Kore was back!_

She pulled her daughter into her arms, torch forgotten and dropped onto the forest floor, squeezing her tight and chanting her name between her many sobs. Persephone hugged her back, albeit extremely nervous and anxious to find her mother awake.

Finally, Demeter pulled back to look into her daughter's face, but not letting go of her death grip, "Where have you been? Who has stolen you? Tell me and they shall pay dearly! Oh, Kore! How I was so scared that I had lost you!"

Before her mother could start crying again, Persephone freed one of her arms and smoothed Demeter's hair, "I'm fine Mother, I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep so I simply took a nighttime stroll. I didn't want to wake you and worry you."

"Please, _please_ worry me. I am your mother, I'll always be here for you if you can't sleep," Demeter went in for another tight hug, "Don't worry, I'll check on you every night to make sure you can sleep fine, darling. Now come, we must sleep a little tonight."

Demeter let out a teary laugh as she led Persephone into their home, and Persephone let out a nervous laugh in return.

 _Oh dear gods…_

 **-oooooo-**

Zeus sighed, deeply. If he had to go through another Council meeting with Demeter roaring in his ear about their daughter while Persephone and Hades continued to give each other passionate glances from across the room when she wasn't looking, he was certain he would die early.

Those two were almost as bad as Hephaestus and Aphrodite. Heph and Aph couldn't keep their hands off of each other, _ever._ But at least they sat together, so that was something Zeus could tolerate, but this was simply getting ridiculous.

Not that he wasn't happy for his brother. They seemed genuinely happy with each other, and Hades deserved someone bright like Persephone, and Persephone definitely deserved someone loyal like Hades (if he had anything to say about it).

And as it was, this dancing around each other needed to come to a close. Time to nip the problem in the bud.

Zeus scanned his eyes around the room once more. It seemed most of the other gods and goddesses were asleep, Heph and Aphrodite were in their own universe, Demeter was red in the face from screaming so much, Persephone and Hades were in another round of heated eye contact, and even Hera seemed to be becoming bored.

"Enough!" Zeus called in his deep and booming voice, startling most of the Council awake, making Persephone and Hades jump like a pair of guilty mortals, and even making Demeter stop her tirade. "Let the others speak for a while, Demeter. I would like to speak with you after Council. _Privately._ "

Demeter sat back down, her ego immediately deflated and looking rather nervous for the rest of the gods' meeting.

Once the last of the gods left the Olympus Council, and Demeter told Persephone to go straight home, which to Demeter's knowledge, she obliged. Demeter meekly stepped forwards, standing directly in front of Zeus with a raging fire and aching nervousness hidden in her eyes as she stared up at her King.

Hera sat nervously in her throne beside Zeus, unsure about leaving the two gods alone, together. Zeus saw her hesitation, and turned to her, placing an arm on her shoulder, "Hera, leave us, you have nothing to fear," he soothed, and unable to refuse, Hera left, a multitude of glances thrown at Zeus as she exited.

Zeus finally turned to Demeter, face stone-cold and glare in place. "Demeter," she shivered at the power and iciness lacing his voice, "Why are you being such a nuisance to our daughter?"

"What _are_ you talking about?" Demeter gritted through clenched teeth, her nerves already tense at the mention of _their_ daughter.

"You know what I mean. I understand your concerns about her, but you cannot allow her to hold onto your skirts for the entirety of her life. You must let her _thrive_ eventually."

The rage building inside the goddess finally sprung forward in a jumble of venom and words, "And who are _you_ to tell me how to raise _my_ daughter? Who, of us, has taken care of her while she was still a babe? I think I know my daughter, and she is thriving perfectly because of the way I have taken care of her."

"And who, of the two of us, has made sure that she never got to leave her mother's grasp, to spend time with her father?" Zeus's voice was still cool, betraying none of the raging inferno he was below the surface, "You need to let her go. She must bloom on her own, find a love she deserves-"

"-With one of the many gods who will bed her and leave her?" Demeter's barb made Zeus twitch.

He stood from his throne then, a cold and hard stare making its way to Demeter, and for once she shivered in pure fear. "…Not all the gods are the same," he paused a moment, before a far off look took a hold of him, "And some are willing to change."

Demeter knew he wasn't talking about her anymore.

 **-oooooo-**

Persephone sighed and watched the moon from her window. She had lost count of how many nights she had not seen Hades due to her mother's new way of meddling into her life, and she was missing him.

She had started missing him the first night she wasn't allowed to go visit him. Not to mention they barely had a moment to speak to each other. Persephone's heart was starting to ache, and the glances they stole during Council only made that ache hurt even more. She hoped that Hades knew she wasn't ignoring him, and that her quick glances showed the emotions she was forced to bottle up inside due to her mother's 'protection'.

She continued looking at the moon, and did not notice that someone had entered her room in a cloud of smoke and darkness.

"…Perhaps we are supposed to be like the moon and sun. Chasing each other and never truly meeting." Persephone made a startled noise, quickly turning around and seeing that Hades was standing near the closed door of her room, quickly turning red upon realizing that he was in the goddess he respected most's _bed chamber._

She beamed at him once realizing it was Hades, missing having him so close, but he quickly turned his gaze away from her and began stammering, "F-forgive me, I should not have come to you someplace so private, it's just that-" he stopped, again stammering.

Before he could continue she ran into his arms, jumping into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. Hades nearly toppled but was able to stay standing and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and laying his cheek on the top of her head, nuzzling into her soft locks.

After a moment, she looked up at him, eyes big and lovely, just like he remembered, "I missed you too! I hope you didn't think I was avoiding you…" her face fell slightly at the thought.

Drawing his courage, he brought his nose down to hers, nuzzling them together while he looked in her eyes. Seeing her cheeks blush in nervousness made him confident, and whispered while staring into her beautiful eyes, "Never. I understand your mother's protective nature."

His lips were so close to her own, Persephone lost all thought for a moment. His breath was hot against her cheek, and her heart was beating rapidly, but once his words sank in, she drew away slightly, if only to draw her thoughts together more clearly.

"Is that why you think we're the moon and sun, to always be apart? Because of my mother?"

Hades' expression turned sombre, and he took a step back, "We are very different. I am the moon, surrounded by darkness, while you are the sun. Loved by all, meant to shine for all those around you. You are meant for things much greater than me…"

Persephone gripped the front of his robes, bringing his face down to hers, his eyes level with her own. Her eyes were scared, full of trepidation but also fragile hope, and he couldn't turn away from her intoxicating gaze.

"Don't say that! The moon brings light to those in the darkness! We _have_ to be together Hades! I-"

Hades brought his lips close to hers, unable to hold himself back anymore. Their lips grazed gently, and Persephone's voice hitched in her throat, unable to finish her thought, or any thought for that matter. She brought her lips closer to Hades' own, her heart speeding up once again and certain that her cheeks were flushed a brilliant pink –

The door to Persephone's room suddenly opened, and she turned around quickly to see her mother there, her own face flushed and eyes wide.

"Mother!" She cried out in surprise.

"Ah, you can't sleep either baby?" Demeter asked, walking in to hug her daughter and smooth down her hair.

"Ummm… no, I guess I can't," Persephone was surprised that her mother was so calm, but once she turned around and saw that Hades was no longer occupying her bedroom, she sighed a breath of relief that her love was quick on his feet.

"That's okay, I can't either. Let's take a walk together, clear our heads?"

Persephone followed her mother down towards her garden in answer, vowing she would get that kiss one way or another.

 **A/N:** _Thank you all soooo much for all the favs and follows, and especially so for all the reviews! They are all so lovely, and thank you so much for them, hearing your feedback makes writing this so enjoyable :) Here is a longer chapter for the long wait, I hope you enjoy it!_


	7. Chapter 7

Persephone stood from her kneeling position, getting up and wiping the dirt from her knees from her previous gardening. She turned to her mother, who currently had her back to her daughter and was watching over her many bountiful orchards.

"Mother, I'm going for a walk. By myself. I shall be back soon," Persephone stated, and began walking towards Olympus, waiting not for a response from her mother and almost missing the gaping fish look she had on her face as she turned around. _Almost._

Persephone had never spoken so directly to her mother, nor had she ever _told_ her mother what she was going to do, when she was going to do it, and especially without her there supervising! It was exhilarating not having to whine and beg Demeter to be able to do something or visit the other gods, let alone ask her to do it by _herself,_ and it made her stride ever the more confident as she made her way towards her destination.

It had been too long, in Persephone's humble opinion, since she had the opportunity to see or speak to Hades, and his visit to her room made her ache for him all the more. So, taking matters into her own hands, she decided she would simply have to visit Hades. It had been too long since he had visited, probably due to their now shared concern of Demeter running in on them again, so needless to say Persephone missed his dark eyes bearing her soul open, the touch of his lips…

The sun was lowering over Olympus, bringing with it twilight and the first visible stars, and Persephone was snapped out of her thoughts by a dark figure looming the garden she had strode into. She almost jumped into his arms right there, smothering him with the almost-kiss that had been burning her lips ever since his had touched hers, but instead she approached him as quietly as he could and laced her fingers through his.

He turned to look at her, mostly surprised and excited, but also something darker looming in his eyes that made Persephone shiver pleasantly.

"You still walk here, even though I'm not allowed out anymore?"

He wouldn't take his eyes off of her, and she revelled in his attentions. A mischievous smirk came over her, and she saw his blush even in the early darkness. A blush sneaked its way up her face in turn.

"Of course, in case you ever return."

That was all she needed to hear. She pulled Hades down by the front of his robes, and pressed her lips against his in a heated kiss, soft and pliant and breathing him in as much as she could. At first, Hades was too stunned to respond, but he relaxed almost instantly and wrapped his arms around Persephone, bringing her as close to his body as he could in a tight embrace, moving his lips against hers, straining his neck to make sure he wouldn't accidentally ruin this amazing, wonderful moment that he knew was too good to be true because this was _Persephone_ and she deserved so much better –

When he heard the soft moan that left her throat, the last of his thoughts left him.

Finally parting, breathless and lips swollen, Persephone flashed Hades a brilliant smile which he couldn't help and return, her arms still wrapped tightly around his neck.

She brought her lips close to his once more, keeping her eyes on his, "No. More. _Teasing."_ Her voice was a whisper, with the promise of so much more, and Hades was certain he would faint.

Eventually parting with the wrath of Demeter looming over their heads, Hades gave his love one more quick kiss before leaving for the underworld, and Persephone returned to a most likely furious Demeter.

She knew that trying this again wouldn't work, Demeter would surely never let her get away with it, but it was all worth it. _So_ worth it.

 **A/N:** _Thank you guys for all the favs and follows, and feedback for this story! It's great hearing what you guys think :)_


End file.
